Never Normal
by FranArt-1827
Summary: Lalita Vanessa Luzon was never a normal person. This all was just adding into the factor of her strange-ness. She wasn't a completely crazy person. She just had a crazy personality. (If continued, will have Solangelo. NO NICO X OC. I REPEAT NO NICO X OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is purely just to revv my creative mind up. I have no clue if I should continue this or not. It's all based on if I'm really into it...**

 **Lalita**

Lalita Vanessa Luzon was never a normal person. This all was just adding into the factor of her strange-ness. She wasn't a completely crazy person. She was just energetic, happy-go-lucky, and way too childish. She acted on instinct most of the time, and this lead to her being not completely trusted within her friends. She had good grades in school and loved her teachers. She was diagnosed with dyslexia at a young age, but that never affected her grade. She was also ADHD, but she had it mostly under wraps. She didn't think her dyslexia and ADHD meant anything until now.

It all started with screams. Yes, the sound of screams was the only thing she heard of at that time.

A new student came in that day and she was ecstatic to meet him. By luck, he joined her English class. She sat in the front while the new kid scuffled to sit in the back. The period continued as normal. She kept tapping my pencil or shaking my knee and the teacher pointed it out.

"Calm you calm down, Lalita? You're practically shaking your desk," Mr. Downy pointed out.

She replied. "Mr. Downy, you know I can't help it. ADHD does that to a kid. You'll have to live with it for one more term."

The class laughed at her joke, but no one noticed the new kid's look at her. Lalita did notice it, but she brushed it off as not being use to the awesome her. The class ended and Lalita headed to the back of the class to greet her own friend.

"Thomas, you have it?" she questioned the guy.

He laughed. "Yeah, we have 2nd lunch, so you can watch the latest episode then."

Lalita cheered and dramatically pointed at her friend. "You are awesome! Let's head out. We may see your girlfriend."

The guy rolled his eyes. "Don't proclaim it to the world. Her mom doesn't approved of us, y'know."

"Yeah, yeah, forbidden lovers. Romeo and Juliet but with no death," Lalita suddenly hit her fist into her the palm of her other hand. "Eros and Psyche! They ended up okay, I think. Except you would be Psyche and Eros would be your girlfriend... In some myths, Aphrodite is Eros's mom, so her mom is her."

The two were out of the classroom when the new kid walked past them. Lalita decided to call out to him.

"Hey!" she called to him, and he turned to meet her gaze. "How's school doing for you?"

He slowed down and responded. "It's okay, I guess."

Lalita gave him a vibrant grin. "I'm Lalita! Lalita Luzon! Nice to meet you!"

"Nico," the new boy stated. "Nico di Angelo."

"Nico of Angels. Cool name!" she chirped. "What class are you heading to?"

"Graphic Arts & Publishing."

"Same! I'll lead the way for you, then."

All was calm until screams started. It was all a blur for Lalita. Glass shattered at the impact of a giant club. Students started to scatter off into different hallways. The front lobby was a giant open area with the ceiling being apart of the second floor. The glass display in the center of the area was in shambles. Nico was froze at the sight of the person who threw the ginormous club. A giant man lumbered through the gaping hole in the glass. He stood to his full height and towered over the three. Now Lalita felt even more short than she did before. This man be the height of one story of the school. Lalita's first instinct was to run, but the man made her paralyzed. His eyes... no, his eye was glowering at Nico.

"Son of Hades," he rumbled.

Nico backed away and pulled out something from his black bag. As if the bag was some kind of sheath, a sword emerged. It glinted in the sun like obsidian. Lalita had no clue what to feel at that point. Looking back, she should've screamed at herself for being so slow to realizing the danger.

Nico snapped her out of her initial shock. "Go! Get out of here! He wants me."

The man turned to notice the other two accomplices to his tasty meal.

"A daughter of Apollo? Desert."

Lalita scrunched her nose up. "Cyclops? Idiot."

That provoke the guy even more. "You will die."

She had no clue what she was doing, but provoking the guy was fun. A wide grin plastered across her face and she pulled Thomas into a hallway.

"Head out through the Gym entrance. I'll follow after you," she instructed the guy. "I'm gonna block his way."

As if he was in a daze, Thomas nodded and turned around like a drunk guy. He shook off his daze and ran towards the gym to get out.

"Well that worked out," Lalita grinned. "Now, time for some weapons."

She managed to get into the Gym closet and pulled out a golf club. It was now or never. She hurried back to the front lobby to see Nico struggle to fight off the giant guy. She took some stairs to the second level and hurried towards the front lobby area of the second floor. It was just a walkway between two sides of the school and two staircases to the lower level. Banners could be hung up from the second floor to be seen below. Lalita could see the Cyclops ( if that was a cyclops, she just assumed it was one or something. ) She waved to Nico who quickly noticed her. He dodged a flying arm and ducked behind the giant guy. He blended into the shadows and reappeared in the shadow of the cement railing of the second level.

"What are you doing here?!" Nico growled. "Get out of here! You're in danger!"

"And leave you alone? No thanks," Lalita snorted. "I'll distract him while you knock him out."

"But-"

She smiled at him. "Calm down. I know you mean good. I trust you okay?"

Nico stared at her in shocked. Lalita didn't wait for him to calm down. She rushed downstairs to meet up with the big guy.

"Hey! You fat lard!" she yelled at the guy. "Yeah, you! Do you want me? Too bad, you numbnuts!"

She dashed down around the front lobby. The cyclops followed after her, but didn't notice Nico following him from the second level. Lalita wasn't thinking at all, so she sent Nico a thumbs up and suddenly stopped. The cyclops was quick to snatch her of the ground and raised to his eye level.

"Stupid daughter of Apollo. Imma eat you now," he growled.

Lalita grinned and looked up. "Actually, I think you're going to eat my dust first!"

Nico launched himself off the second level and leapt onto the cyclops. His sword poised to kill and pointed at his one eye.

 _SHLICK!_

The sword met the eye with a sickening sound. A loud roar filled Lalita's ears as she was roughly dropped to the ground with a thud. She watched in awe as Nico pulled out the sword and jumped down. The sword sliced through the body like a knife slices into a chocolate cake.

"Okay, now is not the time to be hungry," Lalita groaned out loud.

The cyclops suddenly started to crumble into dust and filled the room with a gross smell. Lalita felt like puking. Nico stood where the cyclop stood before and turned to her.

"You need to go somewhere safe," Nico stated. "Will you come with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I kinda wanna continue just to get to some Solangelo. *_***

 **Lalita**

Life decisions lead to life changes. When life gives you a cyclops crashing into you school and your new classmate killing it, you are either going insane or the victim of a prank. Neither one was applied to Lalita's case. Nico looked at her in expectation. Should she accept his offer or go off and pretend this never happened.

She let out a breath. "I don't know. I need to talk to my mom and dad about this... You are so luck it's a Friday leading into April vacation and I have no piano lessons this afternoon..."

Nico hesitated. "Electronic devices are like a beacon to nearby monsters."

Lalita bit her lip. "I really need to call her, though. "

"Okay, but I'll look out for any incoming monster."

She nodded and pulled out her phone to call her mom.

"Lita?" a voice crackled through. "Are you okay? You know you're not suppose to call me during school. "

"I know, I know, I know, but there's been an accident," she bit her lip. "Some big guy literally broke into the school and attacked my friend, Nico, and I."

"What?! Are you injured?"

"Mom, I'm fine. My friend is telling me I'm endanger. He said he could bring me somewhere safe."

"... Did the attack call you anything?"

Lalita nodded. "He called me the daughter of Apollo and Nico the son of Hades. "

Her mother's breath hitched. " I didn't think it would happen so fast. Lita, you need to come home to pack now. Bring your friend. I want to talk to him. I love you."

"I love you, too," she responded and allowed her mother to end the call. She looked back to Nico. "Let's grab my bag first. My mom wants to meet you, too."

He nodded and the two headed off to find the bag. Once recovering the disregarded backpack, they left the school premises and began to walk.

"I could shadow travel to you're house," Nico offered.

She shooked her head. "You don't know where I live. Besides, you need to explain a lot to me."

Nico awkwardly rubbed the nape of his neck and looked away. "Right."

"D'awww. You're such an awkward little cinnamon roll!" Lalita gushed.

Nico glared at her. "I'm not a cinnamon roll, whatever that means. I'm the son of Hades and the Ghost King."

She started to mocked him. "I'm Nico di Angelo. The little cinnamon roll of the Underworld here to haunt your dreams with confectionery."

Nico was full out glaring at her while she was full out laughing. Nico managed to calm his nerves and explain what was all happening.

"That guy who attacked up was a cyclops. A real one. Believe it or not, Greek and Roman gods are real. When gods and goddesses meet with mortals, demigods are made. You're a demigod. The daughter of Apollo, apparently. You know there's Mount Olypmus, right? Well Mt. Olympus resides at the top of the Empire State Building. The gods go where ever the flame of Western civilization is. Now, mortals can't see monsters or anything about Greek mythology and Roman mythology due to the Mist that distorts mortal's sights. Some mortals can see through the mist, but that's a small percentage. Monsters prey on demigods and us demigod have to fight them. You can only defeat demigods with Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze. I use Stygian Iron which works well too. Demigods don't immediately know they are demigods, but once they know, monster will start to attack. Luckily, they're places that act as safe havens for demigods. Camp Jupiter is for Roman demigods and is found in California. Long Island New York has Camp Half-Blood. I'll be bringing you to Camp Half-Blood since you're the daughter of Apollo," Nico thoroughly explained. "Now, did you get all of that?"

Lalita who had been guiding him to her house nodded. "Yup! Mythological stuff is real. I'm apart of it. Mount Olympus is in New York City. The Mist hides the mythological shenanigans. Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, and Stygian Iron can beat up monsters. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood are safe havens for demigods. We'll be going to Camp half-Blood because I'm the daughter of a Greek god. It's all retained in my little head. Now, we'll head straight down this street and turn down the exit before the hill. "

Nico nodded and they walked in silence. They passed by railroad tracks and some stores. A giant factories was passed and Lalita commented that the factories was her dad's work. The factory was closing and moving to North Carolina for some reason, so her dad was searching for new work. She told Nico about her family since they were at that subject. Lalita had her mom, her dad, and her little brother. Her mom was a hard working nurse and her dad was a maintenance worker. Her little brother was eight years younger than her.

"Well, now I'm technically his half-sister," she pondered out loud, "and I'm an illegitimate child. Wow, the amount of shock I should have is not present. "

Nico listened along as she spoke. Lalita was very much comfortable with a one-sided conversation. She could tell he wasn't much of a talker, but she decided to at least try to engage in a two-sided conversation.

"How about your family?" Lalita asked Nico. "I mean, you don't need to tell me. I was just wondering. "

Nico looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Then we won't!" Lalita chirped. " Just remember this though. Family isn't alway blood related. Friend can be family, too."

There went her try at a two-sided conversation. She didn't want to push the subject, of course. Despite others thought of her, she wasn't _that_ nosy. Nico stared at her. Lalita understood how quick she could switch from silly to serious, so she expressed it.

"What? I can state serious things. My friend may not quickly realize it, but I can be rather serious," she huffed. "Remember that, dude. "

He nodded mutely, and she continued to prattle off about different things.

"If we are heading to Long Island, we can probably try to take a train there. I know of a train station in a neighboring town. We can take it down to New York. It'll be long, though. I'm not sure if the train closes at night either. A sudden decision to go to New York is confusing... I do get to visit my aunt if I ever wanted to, but I don't have her number. I probably should pack some sets of clothes. Thank Tumblr for know how to pack a lot within a limited space," she kept talking to herself.

Nico was dazing odd in thought as well, but not out loud. The two rounded out into a fairly nice neighborhood. Lalita paused from her audible thoughts to point at the first fully visible house on the new street.

"That's my house. My mom will probably let us in, or I can unlock the door."

In no time, they were at the doorsteps of the house. It took them about an hour to walk from the high school to her house. It was tiring, but Lalita did need the exercise. The main sources of exercise she had in the school year were Marching Band, Gym class, and Theater. Marching Band meant synchronized walking while performing and paying sharp attention to time and whatnot. Gym was literal exercise. Theater is tiring to say the least. Dancing and singing and all that jazz burns calories. Lalita snapped out of her inner thoughts and knocked on the door. It pulled out quickly to reveal a women with black hair tied back into a ponytail. She had a worried look on her face.

"Lita!" she embraced the girl. "Oh you're okay. Thank goodness! Are you hurt?!"

"No, mom. I'm fine," Lalita returned the hug.

"Good, now go to your room to pack. I have some stuff laid out for you to bring. I know you can't bring everything, but I have stuff you may need."

Lalita nodded and went straight inside. She paused and turned to Nico. "I almost forgot. Nico, this is my mom. Mom, this is Nico."

"Nice to meet you," Nico stated.

"You, too. Please come in."

Lalita took off her shoes and rushed off to her bedroom. Nico followed Mrs. Luzon into the living room to chat. Lalita dashed into her room to find items placed onto her bed. She decided to start packing the sets of clothing first. All the bare essentials were stuffed into the bag. She decided to bring her sketchbook and multiple pencils. She slipped some hair elastics onto her arm, placed on her golden rose ring, and stuffed some money of her own into her pocket. She hefted the bag and tested the weight. It wasn't extremely heave, so she was fine with it. She kept her black jacket and placed an umbrella in her bag. She slipped her iPhone charger and earbuds in just in case. She really wished electronics didn't bring her in danger, but she felt safe with it in her pocket. Just like how she felt safe with a jacket on her. It was a weird thing about her. There was a lot of weird thing about everyone, though. She headed out of her room to find Nico and her mom still talking.

"No. I'm not interested in... ummm..." Nico blushed.

Lalita's mom grinned. "So your gay?"

"MOM," Lalita exclaimed. "You don't ask people that!"

"Why not?" she stared at her.

The younger Luzon facepalmed. "Never mind. I'm sorry Nico."

Lalita placed down her bag and plopped down on the piano seat. She turned on the electrical piano and decided to play. She was an ultimate nerd, so she started to play the Sad Theme of Fairy Tail. She didn't completely master it, but she hopped that she could. It wasn't perfect. Nico seemed awed at her performance never the less.

"You're pretty good at that," Nico commented.

"Thanks, I try," Lalita joked.

She slipped some music sheets into her sketchbook and zipped up the bag. She placed it on her back.

"Let's head out to the train," She announced.

Nico stood and shook his head. "How about shadow-travel. It'll make it quicker."

The girl paused to think about it before speaking up. "Well, okay. What harm will it do?"

 **A/N:**

 **Solangelo next chapter ._. It must be next chapter I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Solangelo NOW.**

 **Lalita**

Why did she jinx herself? Of course shadow travel had negative repercussions. Everything did. Lalita would of smashed her head on the brick wall next to her if it didn't mean leaving her and Nico completely vulnerable. Nico pulled her into the shadows. It suddenly felt extremely cold. She shivered at the sudden flip of temperature. She shut her eyes tightly. When Lalita opened them again, they were in an alleyway of what seemed to be New York. Nico groaned and tilted dangerously to the side.

"NICO! BRO NO," Lalita caught the guy.

Nico let out a shaky breath. "Call a cab to Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, New York. The camp is disguised as a strawberry farm. "

With that, Nico fully conked out. That left Lalita to do all the work. She tried to heft him up by the arms but to no avail. She decided to lift him up bridal style. Surprisingly, she could carry him with some difficulty. She carried him into the sidewalk and looked down the busy street. She needed to call a cab. How to call a cab was the problem. She hoped she could get get one's attention without trying to do a taxi cab whistle. She could _not_ do that to save her life. Sadly, fate was not on her side.

"Screw it," she mumbled.

She had searched up how to do those whistles, but it ended in failure in the past. She tried again and prayed one of those gods would help her. A loud whistle blared through the streets and a cab was already pulling towards her. Lalita blinked in surprise and grinned.

'Thank you whoever's up there,' she thought.

She hauled Nico into the back seat and got in.

"Half-Blood Hill, Long Island."

The driver looked at her strangely. "Miss, you know that's a lot ways away, right?"

"I can pay it," she responded and waved a couple of bills.

The drive was long and the man was surprisingly nice. Lalita told him she was going to visit a farm with her friend since her friend had family working there. The man had asked why he was knocked out, and she told him he fell asleep on the ride from out of state. Lying must be a talent since he fell for the lie easily. They arrived that the address, and she paid the man. Lalita slung the bag on then picked up Nico. She pushed the car door close with her foot and started the trek up the hill.

"Physical exertion is not my thing," she grumbled. "You better be thankful for this, Nico. I am doing physical work for some I just met within a day. I regret my life decisions."

She didn't stop walking. Lalita spotted a large pine tree at the top. There was someone at the top with a pile of cables next to them. Why there was cables was beyond her, but it was blurring up. The cable rippled in her sight and changed into a dragon.

"Holy cheese and cracker and everything good and holy," she gaped.

The person near the beast looked at her and then to Nico.

"Hey, punk," the person called out. "Why's Nico knocked out?"

The girl was towering over Lalita. She had stringy reddish brown hair and a spear strapped to her back. Lalita would've went into the fetal position or something if she wasn't carrying a lump of a cinnamon roll in her arms.

"He shadow traveled."

The girl nodded. "Okay. Bring him to the infirmary. Just go to the really shiny cabin and ask one of the kids for help. The Apollo cabin handles injured demigods. "

She nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem. The name's Clarisse. You better watch you back, kid."

Lalita mutely nodded her head and hurried down the hill. She did not want to know what that meant. Someone noticed her and hollered out.

"Hey, Nico!"

She turned to the guy who rushed up to her.

"Oh wait," he blinked. "You aren't Nico..."

"Nope, but this guy is," she gestured to Nico in her arms.

"Woah no!" the guy gaped. "Nico!"

Lalita sighed. "Calm down. I'm trying to find the infirmary to bring him there. I'm Lalita Luzon. Nice to meet you."

"Percy Jackson!" he smiled. "Are you a new camper or something?"

"Now I am, I guess," she shrugged. "Nico came to my school and a cyclops attacked us. Apparently I'm a daughter of Apollo. "

"Cool! The infirmary is that way," Percy pointed to a building.

Lalita thanked him and headed off to the infirmary. The place was a giant space with rows of curtains with beds set up. It wasn't very loud and not a lot of people were there. Once she was inside the building she called out.

"Anybody here?" she hollered. "I got one passed out son of Hades to go."

Someone popped out of one of the curtains. A guy with shaggy blonde hair wearing a doctor's coat had looked out of a curtain to see Lalita with Nico in her arms.

"Oh gods!" he exclaimed. "Sunshine!"

The guy rushed up to her and lifted Nico out of her arms. Lalita was thankful to get him out of her hands.

"What happened?!" the guy exclaimed while craddling Nico.

"Nico offered to shadow travel us here. I said sure. I didn't realize that would physically exhaust him," Lalita explained.

"He's not suppose to be using Underworld-y things! So stubborn," the blonde shook his head. "I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo and head of the Apollo cabin. Nice to meet you..."

"Lalita," she grinned at him. "Lalita Luzon. Apparently, the daughter of Apollo."

Will beamed at her. "Nice to meet you, little sis! Thanks for taking care of Nico."

"No problem, but what do I do now?"

"You can help me take care of Nico. Then, I'll take you to Chiron and Mr. D. They need to know you're here."

The younger child of Apollo nodded. "Sure! I'll help, but I have a question."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why did you call Nico 'Sunshine'?"

Will blushed and turned around. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Ooooooo. Someone has a wittle crush," Lalita smirked. "Will and Nico sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"N-N-NO!"

"Too late. I ship it."

 **Short:**

She had searched up how to do those whistles, but it ended in failure in the past. She tried again and prayed one of those gods would help her. A loud whistle blared through the streets and a cab was already pulling towards her. Lalita blinked in surprise and grinned.

'Thank you whoever's up there,' she thought.

"No problem sweetie!" someone hollered from down the street.

Lalita eyes bugged out when she saw a blonde guy happily waving at her from far away. She could see a woman next to him. The lady smacked the man in the head and dragged him off.

"I love you, Lalita!" the guy hollered. "Tell Will and the others I love them, sweetie!"

"Apollo, you're embarassing her and me," the lady yelled.

The two disappeared somewhere. People were staring at her now. Lalita gave them a sheepish smile and quick got into the cab. She paid the man and looked back to the street.

'That was my dad?'

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry, but I couldn't help thinking that... .w. Solangelo FTW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Mwahaha. All of de homo! :3**

 **Nico**

All he could remember was the conversation between him and Mrs. Luzon. She asked about the Camp and details about it. She asked him if he was going to hurt her daughter and Nico just said it'll be a dangerous ride there. Mrs. Luzon was a worrywart, but she knew this was for the better.

"Nico," she started," please take care of my daughter. Look out for her, please? "

"I will. Her siblings will look out for her, too."

The older lady smiled wearily. "You know, Apollo wasn't the only god that came to me. Hephaestus also gave me the blessing of a child. "

She turned to a picture of four people. The demigod raised his brow and looked at the picture, as well. It was Mrs. Luzon with her husband, Lalita, and a little boy.

"When the time is right, could you bring my son there?" she asked. "Not now. Call me selfish, but I want to baby him until he needs to grow up for a while longer. "

Nico nodded quietly. He was staring at Mrs. Luzon, but he could see something in the background that was unsettling. It was a small framed picture of Lalita posing next to a little kid and two women. The little girl seemed familiar, but the background was disturbing. There seemed to be a blur zipping past the four in the picture and it was aiming right for the girl. Nico thought nothing of it at that time but now was different. The scenery changed and Nico was standing right in front of a warehouse, he could hear a really young girl crying loudly.

"Mommy! Mama! I wanna go home! Stop!"

Nico was usually indifferent with the screams of people in pain, but this was different. For one part, it was a live girl and the other was that the voice was familiar. Who's voice it was is just at the tip of his tongue, but who? A breeze brushed past the son of Hades and caused a sign to squeak painfully. A large '07' was on the large door to the place. The only distinguishable thing Nico could see was a flyer for the Central Park Zoo that was flying by on the breeze. Surprisingly close.

"Try if you can, little demigod," a woman's voice chortled. " I will and shall have revenge on your kind. Especially the ones you love, little one."

"No! Don't hurt Mommy and Mama! Please, no!"

The little girl kept wailing, but it grew louder and louder in Nico's ears. The scene ripped into a very dark room. It was hard to see anything besides a rectangle from a light above. He could see shadows of many beings.

"Help me! Mama, Mommy, I don't wanna be here!"

Nico's vision was blurred and he could see anything clearly.

"Nico!"

"Help me!"

"Wake up!"

* * *

Chills ran up Nico's spine and he stared at the two by the bed he was in. Lalita had a relieved smile on her face and she let out a breath. Will was next to her with a cup of nectar in hand.

"Geez Louise, Nico! Don't give a girl a heart attack like that," Lalita said dramatically. "You okay?"

Nico stared at her. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Will intercepted," You were tossing and turning in your sleep. I told you not to do any Underworld-y stuff."

"Will, it's been a year since you've nagged be about that. Calm down," the son of hades commented in irritation.

Lalita turned away and hid her large grin with her hand. She couldn't suppress the small giggle the escaped her. Will and Nico both looked at her at the same time. Both of them had a confused look on their faces.

"What?"

"Nothing! Just being happy you're okay!" the daughter of Apollo chirped. "Anyway, what's gonna happen next, my totally cute couple?"

"What happens next is that Nico gets some rest," Will sternly pushed Nico's chest so he fell back down on the bed. "And you, my newly acquired sister will attend lunch. Go ask someone from the cabin to take you to the pavilion."

"It's lunch already?" Lalita blinked.

A suddenly loud horn blared through the camp and surprised the son of hades and the daughter of Apollo.

"Now it is. Now go!"

Lalita saluted him and ran off to find someone to help her to the pavilion. That left Nico and Will awkwardly alone.

"So Lalita already figured out we're a couple?" Will looked at him with a brow raised.

"She may have walked in when her mother asked me if I was gay."

"Ah. She probably got the hint when I called you Sunshine, too."

"No duh, Medical Boy."

"Oh shush, Death Boy."

Will leaned over the medical bed to give his boyfriend a sweet kiss. Nico immediately wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck to deepen the kiss. They separated and Will let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"What was that for?"

"Because it's been awhile since I've kissed you."

"Will, I've been gone for two days. I could've been gone a month."

"Exactly," Will huffed, "I want to cherish this moment for as long as I can, Sunshine."

Nico rolled his eye. "You're such a sap."

"You know you like it."

"Of course. That's why I'm still in a relationship with you after a year."

* * *

Jaylin searched for someone who seemed like they were willing to help a bro out. She spotted that Percy guy walking that same direction as all the other people with a blonde girl next to him. She suddenly felt very nervous to go up to him. Last time, she really did sassy him, and she wasn't really thinking. She was having an internal meltdown when someone placed a hand on. She jumped and spun around to be face to face with a girl.

"Hey, if you're even remotely thinking of dating Percy, you should realize he's taken," the girl remarked.

She blushed in embarrassment. "No! I just came here and I saw that guy at first. I was kind... um... thinking of asking him if he knew where the pavilion was."

The girl snorted. "Why not follow the crowd?"

Her blush deepened. "Why not butt in?"

The girl chuckled. "Feisty. I'm Emma Hanley, daughter of Ares. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Lalita Luzon, daughter of Apollo."

"Again, nice to meet you. I'll take you to the pavilion if you really need an escort, milady," she mocked.

Lalita looked down in embarrassment and kept going. As they walked, she took in mind what she looked like. Emma was buff, but not to the point that she looked like Goku from Dragon Ball. The daughter of Ares had long wavy brown hair tied back. She was wearing an orange camp t-shirt and some shorts. From the description, one might of thought she was normal, but something about her made Lalita blush easily. She couldn't tell. She started to notice how much she was embarrassed when she just arrived at camp. It was weird how open she was to Nico, and how easily trusting she was of him. There was some gut feeling that made her knew that he was okay. Maybe it's because she was the daughter of Apollo? He was the god of prophecies, no? Maybe she knew Nico was a good guy because of her genetic gut feeling. Okay, gut feeling is a weird way to put it. She's decided to call if her godly spidey sense tingling. No, maybe her Prophetic-y senses. It's better than nothing.

"Lalita?"

She was snapped out of her musing and looked up to Emma. Darn her short height. She had bumped into Emma without even realizing it.

"Sorry!" she apologized. "I was distracted. "

Emma chuckled. "It's fine, but you probably want to go to the table with the blonde kids with the bright smiles. Don't worry, you're not the only non-blonde child of Apollo. There're Patrick and Maddie who are both brunettes."

Lalita thanked the child of Ares and found a table with tons of blondes and two brunettes. She sat down at the edge of the table. All the kids looked to her.

"Who're you?"

Lalita felt uncomfortable about their stares but managed to answer. "I'm Lalita, daughter of Apollo. I just got here."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you. I'm Austin," a boy in the middle of the table waved.

All the Apollo kids introduced themselves and asked Lalita about herself. She felt relief after her new siblings basically accepted her as part of the group. Then someone stood before all the campers. The guy was in a wheelchair and he looked very wise. Lalita didn't pay in mind with him very much until he spoke up.

"Campers! We have three new demigods joining us today! Please meet Lalita Luzon, daughter of Apollo; Emilio, son of Hypnos; and Quin Macy, son of Iris. Please make these demigods feel at home."

Lalita spotted two boys standing up, so she stood up as well. She took note of the two guys. There was one guy who was obviously a latino with black hair. He looked pretty tired and seemed like he just woke up. The other was a normal caucasian guy with brown hair. He was wearing a rainbow colored tee. The latter must be Quin and the former must of been Emilio. All three sat down and the guy continued on.

"You three may or may not know, but I am Chiron. This is Camp Half-Blood, one of the few havens in the world for demigods. Tonight, we have Capture the Flag, so campers must prepare for it. Please remember no maiming or you will be forced to clean the stables and loose your dessert privileges. Hecate Cabin, please do not turn anymore Hermes kids into pigs. Hermes Cabin, please do not mix up all of the items that the Hecate Cabin use for potions and spells. That is all."

Lalita looked at him like he was crazy. Camp Half-Blood sounded more like Camp Half-Crazy now.

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long while. I'm not a constant updater. If you can't tell... Have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night! :)**


End file.
